The Siren
by O'Lahey
Summary: Thea King's crazy Grams has a knack for getting her into trouble and attempting to marry her off to every teenage boy the meet. So when Thea discovers she's a siren and moves to Beacon Hills (Her Grams somehow convinced her father without Thea knowing), everything changes for her.
1. Chapter 1

Who knew that one normal day at my grandparent's home in Los Angeles could change my entire life? I suppose that's my Grams, I guess. She found adventure in everything.

"Its about time you know our family's story, Thea. There's something special about us St. James girls, dearie, other than our good looks, of course." My grandmother rambled as she pulled a box from her attic.

"But I'm not a St. James, Grams, I'm a King." I replied. Grams gave me a pointed look.

"Darling, have you met your grandfather's family? You're a St. James, if I've ever seen one. Your brothers are Kings, however." She said, holding out the wooden box out for me to see.

The box was mahogany with a mermaid carved into the top. There were intricate, swirling designs carved around it. Grams took out a small golden key and opened it. Inside, there was leather bound journal and a large book with several photographs and letters scattered around them.

"What is this?" I looked up at my grandmother, wide-eyed as I ran my fingers through my long blonde hair.

"This is what you are, Thea. The oldest daughter of every generation of St. James' is a siren. I'm one, your Aunt Rebecca, may she rest in peace, was one and now that you're sixteen, you will complete the transition into one." She answered. I raised my eyebrows.

"Aren't sirens the ones who sing sailors to their deaths?" I asked.

"Some, in the olden days, did that. Most sirens today use their powers for good. The sirens' songs could be used for healing, battle, strength and several other things. The thing about sirens is they can't just sing any old song to get power." Grams explained as she opened the large book. "Each song does something different. This one here is the first song you will sing to complete the initiation. It will connect you to the water and allow you to change into a full siren as you please."

"But what if I don't want to be a siren, Grams?" I questioned. She gave me a grave look.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, darling. Which is why I've asked your father if you'd move to Beacon Hills with me. There, we will start your training and put your powers to the test." Grams answered with a sad sigh.

"Why Beacon Hills? Why can't I stay in Los Angeles?" I replied, confused as to why I had to leave my home to become something I'm not even sure its true.

"Your Aunt Rebecca knew quite a few people from Beacon Hills. They can help you with your training. Many supernatural creatures are headed to that town as we speak, so not only will you learn how to defend yourself, you will be forced to." Grams answered.

_ Holy Shit. She's losing it. This can't be real._ I thought.

Grams flicked her wrist. The glass of water sitting on the table in the corner exploded and covered everything except Grams and the items in the box.

"Do you still think this can't be real?" She asked. Her face was frozen like stone.

"Fine, I'll train with you. On one condition, I will not revolve my whole life around this. I want to go to school, I want to cheer, I want to play lacrosse and I want to still be able to play my music." I said. Grams nodded.

"You might want to start packing." She replied with a smile. She left the room, leaving me with the box.

* * *

Beacon Hills was mostly woods and quaint houses. To an outsider, it seemed like a normal Suburban town. I wasn't an outsider. I had already started my siren training and I could sense the supernatural lurking.

"Hi, Mrs. King! Glad to see your back in town! How have you been?" A man wearing a sheriff's uniform called to Grams when we climbed out of the car. He was getting out of a cop car in the driveway in front of what I assumed was his home.

"Hello, Sherriff. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Meredith! I've been good, however. My granddaughter, Thea, and I are moving back for a year or two to take care of the house." Grams greeted. I shook the man's hand and introduced myself.

"Pleasure to meet you! I'm Sherriff Stilinski. Are you going to Beacon Hills High?" Sheriff asked.

"Yeah! I'm a junior. I start tomorrow." I smiled.

"Really? My son is a junior! Maybe he can show you around tomorrow?" He replied.

I opened my mouth to decline but Grams beat me to it.

"She'd love that!" She exclaimed. I gave her a dirty look.

"Great, I'll send him over tomorrow morning." The Sherriff grinned.

"No, really, I don't want to be a bother. I'll probably be able to manage on my own." I tried to get out of it.

"Don't worry about it! Stiles needs a nice girl to hang out with." The Sherriff insisted. I attempted to get out of it again, only to be elbowed by my Grams.

"We're going to go get settled in but it was nice talking to you, Sherriff. You should come over for dinner one day, the McCalls as well. It'll be nice." Grams changed the subject.

"Yeah, definitely. Talk to you soon, Meredith." The Sherriff waved good-bye before entering his house.

"I don't want to hang out with his son tomorrow!" I hissed at my grandmother once he was out of earshot.

"Yes, you do. He's also a good friend of some of the town's werewolves and one of the hunters. It'll be good for you to know him." She smirked. "Not to mention, he's quite the looker."

"God, Grams! You're always trying to set me up with someone, even if I'm supposed to be fighting supernatural creatures." I groaned. She was forever trying to marry me off.

"I was married at nineteen and I still fulfilled my duties as a siren." She replied proudly.

"That was the 1950's if you didn't marry at nineteen, you'd be look down upon and out casted from society. If _I _marry at nineteen now, I'll be out casted from society." I argued.

"Details, details." Grams waved off as she walked into the house. I rolled my eyes but followed her after I picked up my bags.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading! Please let me know if it sucked but please say it nicely. I'm awful at starting stories so if you have any tips please share them. Also let me know if its short I can't really tell. Its 2 1/2 pages on word. I don't know if I want it to be StilesXThea, ScottXThea or IsaacXThea. It could even be TheaXDerek but I feel a little weird writing that since he's around 24 and she's 16. But let me know what you want :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"Every song of the sirens is different. Some songs give you power that lasts your whole life, others last mere minutes. The initiation song connects you to water forever. It gives you the power to control when you go into the true form of the siren. If you didn't sing the song on your sixteenth birthday, you would go into your true form every time you touched water." Grams explained. She had the basement converted into the perfect siren training room. Gym mats covered the floors and the walls, there was a large shelf in the corner with books covering everything one needed to know about sirens and there was several large knives and other weapons in another corner.

"Siren's are strongest with water, right? But, we can also control the other elements just not as well." I asked. She nodded.

"A siren's connection to water is their biggest strength but also their biggest weakness. If a siren is kept from water, she could weaken into nothingness. " She warned. "I want you to study the songs in this book, translate them and whatnot. Now, go get ready for school."

I walked upstairs to my room. It wasn't much. It was supposed to be a guest room but it was good enough for me. I was only going to be in this town for a year anyway. It had a beach-y feel to it with sea foam green walls and sand colored wood floors. I liked it well enough.

I went over to my bags and pulled out the outfit I had picked for my first day. I put on the light wash denim button up shirt and slid on my belted maroon striped navy pencil skirt. I laced up on my brown wedge boots and met Grams in the kitchen.

"What's this kid's name again?" I asked before taking a bite out of an apple.

"Stiles Stilinski, it'll do well for you to know him." Grams said, just as there was a knock on the door. "That'll be him."

I said goodbye to Grams and grabbed my bag. I shoved the book of sirens sons into it before running to the door. I opened the door, slightly out of the breath.

I had to admit the boy at the door _was _cute. His dark hair was spiked up and his brown eyes were wide with shock, as if he didn't expect me to open the door. He was pale for a guy who lived in California, but it was Northern California after all.

"Hi, you must be Stiles. I'm Thea King." I grinned up at the boy. He blinked a few times, dazed, before snapping out of it.

"Nice to meet you! Do you mind walking next door to my jeep? I mean, I could pull in front of your house or we could walk or you don't even have to go with-" Stiles rambled.

"Its fine, really. I think I can make the trek to your driveway." I interrupted him with a smirk. He let out a breath. He led me to a beat up looking blue jeep. Despite the clear wear and tear on the car, it still was nice for what was obviously a first car.

"Sorry, it's not much." He said nervously.

"It's a lot more than I have. I just got my permit a few weeks ago and my dad is dead set on keeping me away from the wheel." I chuckled. He laughed.

"Yeah, my dad was like that. I wasn't exactly the most careful driver when I first started learning." Stiles replied, as he pulled out of the driveway. He hit one of the trashcans, causing a large crash. "I'm also not a great driver now."

We looked at each other, suppressing laughs. I started cracking up making Stiles laugh as well. We laughed for what felt like hours.

"Oh my god. I'm not sure if I want to get into a car with you again." I chuckled, as I made sure my make-up wasn't smudged.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you decided you didn't want to." Stiles grinned over at me after successfully pulling out of the driveway.

"So, what can you tell me about the cheerleading and girl's lacrosse team situation at Beacon Hills?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Our football team isn't that great so naturally the cheerleading squad isn't that good in the fall. In the winter season, they're usually much better because the basketball team isn't awful. Girl's lacrosse is kinda outshined by the boy's team because we've won two consecutive championships." Stiles explained. "I'm assuming you're a cheerleader and a lacrosse player."

"Yeah, I started cheer when I was six and lacrosse when I was eleven." I replied.

"Are you one of the ones that gets thrown up in the air and stuff?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're called flyers. I occasionally back spot but only if I have to because I hate back spotting." He shot me a confused look at the word back spot. "A back spot basically makes sure the flyer doesn't fall during stunts."

"Now what position do you play for lacrosse?" Stiles questioned.

"First home, usually. My coach used to put me on defense most of the time but I ended up getting too many penalties. I'm a _little _competitive. Do you play any sports?" I looked over at him.

"Yeah, I do lacrosse and my coach makes us all do cross country so we stay in shape during the off-season." Stiles pulled into the school's parking lot. "Here we are. Do you need to go to the office to get your schedule?"

"No, they mailed it to my Grams. I have English first period in room 212." I said looking down at the white paper in my hands. "Where is that?"

"I have that, too!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly. "I'll show you where it is. We have a lot of time before the bell rings so I'll introduce you to a couple of my friends."

He led me over to a group of people standing under the tree. There were two girls and five boys standing under a tree outside of the large school building.

"Hey, Stiles! Who's your friend?" One of the girls, she had dark curly hair and tanned skin, raised her eyebrows at the two when they walked over. "I'm Allison Argent."

"I'm Thea King. Stiles was forced into becoming my personal tour guide today by his dad and my Grams." I introduced myself with a smile.

"I don't think he had much of a problem with it. I'm Lydia." The second girl had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She looked like she was picking out every flaw I had.

"I'm Ethan, this is my twin brother, Aidan." Ethan and Aiden were totally identical. They were both big, muscular guys and probably could tear me apart in seconds.

"I'm Danny, nice to meet you." Danny was tan with spiked up dark hair. He looked Hawaiian to me.

"Nice to meet you, too." I grinned at him. The boy next to him had a really defined jawline and curly blond hair. He was pale but not as pale as Stiles.

"I'm Isaac. Isaac Lahey." He grinned at me. We both sized each other up. I could tell he could sense something about him, just like I could sense something about him, Ethan and Aiden.

Stiles coughed, snapping us out of it. I looked up at him and he was glaring at Isaac.

"Well, I'm Scott." Another boy said. He was tan, more so than Danny, and had dark hair that stuck up like Stiles' but was slightly thicker. The feeling I got was a lot stronger than the one I got from Isaac. He was a stronger supernatural being than Isaac or the twins.

"Nice to meet you." I said. From the look Scott gave me, I could tell he was thinking the same thing as me. _Why was Stiles glaring at Isaac?_

"Allison and Lydia are also in our English class." Stiles commented.

"Ooh! Let me see your schedule! I want to see we have any classes together. It'll be good for Lydia and I to have another girl around." Allison said. I handed her my schedule and started talking about lacrosse with Scott.

"There are lacrosse workouts Monday and Thursday, they're co-ed and optional. You should definitely come if you can. Finstock, the boys' coach, is a bit crazy but he's a good coach. They help a lot." Scott explained.

"Yeah, I'll definitely come as long as it doesn't overlap with cheer or anything else." I nodded.

"Wait, Thea, you're taking Miss Snow's music class? How'd you manage to get in this late in the year?" Danny asked. He and Allison were looking at my schedule.

"I don't know, I signed up for the class and sent in the required audition tape with a list of the music related things I've done. Is it a tough class to get into?" I raised my eyebrows. My mom always wanted me to do at least one fine arts related class so I had picked the music class that sounded the most fun.

"Yeah, usually she makes all the people who want to be in her class audition in front of her. What was your audition tape?" Danny asked.

"I played Elphaba last year in my school's production of Wicked and I sent in my performance of 'Defying Gravity.'" I answered. "Are you in her class?"

"No, a couple of my friends are. They say she's really strict but a really good teacher. Everything has to be her way, though." Danny replied.

"Really? Is there like any room for doing your own thing?" I raised my eyebrows.

"During the class there is, but she tells you what you're supposed do for the showcases. Its usually show tunes." Danny explained.

I grimaced.

"I only do show tunes if I'm in an actual musical." I groaned. Danny laughed.

"Yeah, that blows. But you're in my physics class and my gym class so you don't have to go through the awkward new girl thing. Isaac, Ethan and Aidan are in our gym class and Stiles and Scott are in our Physics class." Danny said.

"You have History and English with me and Lydia and French with just me." Allison handed me my schedule back.

"Let me see that, Thea." Stiles held out his hand to take my schedule. I gave it to him. Scott and Isaac read it over his shoulder.

"You're in my trig class, my study hall and my Physics class!" Scott grinned at me.

"We have gym and history together." Isaac said.

"Phsyics and English! That's it?" Stiles glared down at the paper like it would change if he stared at in long enough.

"Ok but most importantly, what about lunch? What do you guys do for that?" I looked around the circle.

"The juniors, that's us, have lunch sixth period. We're allowed to go off campus for it and that's what we usually do." Lydia explained.

The bell rang.

"Come on, Thea. We'll show you to English." Stiles said.

"Why didn't the schedule show the English teacher? It showed all my other teachers." I asked curiously as we walked through the halls. I was on the receiving end of the classic new girl stares.

"Right now there's just a temporary sub because the original teacher disappeared, so that's why they probably didn't put it down." Allison answered.

_Great, Grams ships me to a town where even teachers go missing._

"Here we are, English room 212." Stiles held open the door for Lydia, Allison and I.

"I'm going to get caught up on what we're doing." I nodded over to where a young male teacher was sitting.

"Alright, we'll save you a seat." Lydia replied. She pointed to the group of desks where they were going to sit.

"Hi! I'm Thea King and it's my first day so I was wondering if you could catch me up on what we've been doing." I smiled after putting on what my brothers call my 'adult voice.' For some reason, my voice changes depending on whom I'm talking to.

"Pleasure to meet you, Thea. I'm Mr. Wells and weirdly enough, it's also my first day here. So far all I know is that this class is reading Hamlet." The man was handsome. He had a very Mr. Darcy look about him.

"Okay! Thank you for your help!" I grinned before walking over to the table my new friends had claimed. I slid into the seat across from Stiles, next to Lydia.

"The sub just totally checked you out when you walked away." Lydia said when Stiles got up to throw something out.

"Its because I have a really nice butt." I joked. Allison laughed. Lydia slapped my arm lightly.

"I'm serious. He totally did. You can be an Aria!" Lydia exclaimed, drawing looks from the other students. Stiles sat down again.

"What does that even mean?" I asked.

"Aria from Pretty Little Liars, she spent like the entire first season hooking up with her hot teacher." Lydia whispered.

"Ok, but why are we whispering? He's talking to someone else. He's also not really my type. I like for my relationships to be legal and have an age difference less than eight years." I replied, still whispering.

"We're whispering because Stiles can't know." She hissed. Allison was watching the whole exchange, giggling. Stiles was looking at the three of us with a confused look.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because he's starting to like you. I can sense it." Lydia tapped the side of her head.

"But I met him thirty minutes ago?" I whispered. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll explain later." She said, louder this time.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Mr. Wells. I'll be your new English teacher for the rest of the year. Today, we'll be starting Hamlet and before we do that I want to give you some insight into what Shakespeare's plays were like and his life." Mr. Wells caught the class' attention. Most of the girls started giggling and whispering to each other.

"This is going to be a long class." Stiles groaned. I laughed before getting ready to take notes.

Mr. Wells opened up a powerpoint presentation and started lecturing the class, not paying attention to the girls of the class.

* * *

"I've been dying for lunch!" Scott exclaimed as we walked out of Trig. In the 45-minute period, Scott and I were on our way to becoming pretty good friends. We both were obsessive over lacrosse and liked a lot of the same music.

"I know! I'm starving." I agreed.

"We're gonna head to the deli a block over, do you want to come with us? I just have to stop at my locker before I meet up with the others." Scott said.

"Yeah, sure." I followed Scott to his locker. I leaned up against the ones next to it. Aiden and Lydia spotted us and walked over. They were holding hands so I assumed they were a couple.

"Are you coming to the deli?" Aiden raised his eyebrows at me. I nodded.

"Is the deli's Italian combos any good? I'm really craving one for some reason." I looked between the two.

"They're _to die_ for." Lydia replied dramatically.

"Thank god. I might eat someone if I don't get a decent sandwich." I joked.

"That might not be the best thing to do on your first day. You should at least wait until the second day to resort to cannibalism." Stiles remarked sarcastically when he walked over. I laughed. He leaned on the locker next to me. He pulled a face when I looked up at him, making me giggle.

"What's the carpool situation?" He asked as Allison and Isaac walked over.

"The jeep fits five, Lydia's fits five as well and there's nine of us. We could do four and five." Stiles said.

"I'll take Ethan, Aiden and Danny." Lydia suggested. "Stiles can take Thea, Allison, Scott and Isaac." We all agreed. Danny and Ethan walked over, holding hands. Allison explained the car situation to them and we all walked into the parking lot.

"So, Thea, how are you liking Beacon Hills so far?" Isaac asked after we all got in the jeep. I could tell he didn't trust me by the way he stiffened when I slid into the seat next to him.

"Its pretty good. I'm a little annoyed my music class is every other day so I don't have it until tomorrow. I have another study hall ninth period today, instead. Here we're allowed to just walk around right? Like, we don't have to stay in our class?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have study hall ninth, too. We should meet up and watch the lacrosse practice." Allison exclaimed.

"Isn't lacrosse season supposed to start until March?" I asked curiously.

"You know how I said the boys coach is crazy earlier? He makes us start a season earlier than the other teams in the state just for practices and scrimmages." Scott explained. I nodded my head in understanding.

"You're right, he is nuts." I mused. "So, why does Aiden get really tense around you guys? Ethan's chiller but still a little tense."

"We didn't really get along with them until a few weeks ago." Stiles explained. I could tell he was still leaving things out but I just nodded.

Lunch at the deli was uneventful, but fun. I got my Italian combo and it was to die for, just like Lydia said. Every time I spoke to Stiles, Lydia gave me a look. I discussed what the lacrosse workouts were like with the boys. Ethan and Aiden were sweethearts when you got to know them, despite towering over me. Allison and I shared a love for the Arctic Monkeys and made plans to see them.

I was surprised my Grams set me up to hang out with such good people. Last time she paired me with someone, it ended up being the worst relationship I was ever in.

At least for right now, I was happy.

* * *

**A/N: Here's an update for y'all :P Let me know what you think. This was about 7 pages on word so its longer. Thanks to everyone who sent in ideas and reviewed! There was a lot of faves and follows on this story so thanks loves! Review please :) Happy new year to all! **

**P.S. I have a Teen Wolf tumblr its .com I'll be posting preferences, ships, imagines and things like that. Go check it out and send requests!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! This isn't an update I just wanted to let everyone know that I've decided to take a different turn with my story so I'm going to start from the beginning. I'll be leaving this version up until I finish the first few chapters of the re-done version. I don't know why but I don't know where do go with what I've written in the version so far. I've probably just lost interest. Thea will most likely stay the same, I just want to make her more flawed and take her character in a different direction. Thank you for reading this story and I hope you read the new version once its up :)**

**xx,**

**O'Lahey**


End file.
